An inkjet printing system, as one embodiment of a fluid ejection system, may include a printhead, an ink supply which supplies liquid ink to the printhead, and an electronic controller which controls the printhead. The printhead, as one embodiment of a fluid ejection device, ejects drops of ink through a plurality of nozzles or orifices and toward a print medium, such as a sheet of paper, so as to print onto the print medium. Typically, the orifices are arranged in one or more columns or arrays such that properly sequenced ejection of ink from the orifices causes characters or other images to be printed upon the print medium as the printhead and the print medium are moved relative to each other.
The printhead may include one or more ink feed slots which route different colors or types of ink to fluid ejection chambers communicated with the nozzles or orifices of the printhead. Due to market forces and continuing technological improvements, the spacing or width between the ink feed slots (i.e., slot pitch) has been decreasing. This decrease in slot pitch, although increasing a number of nozzles or resolution of the printhead, may create a challenge for routing ink to the ink feed slots of the printhead.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.